lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo
Bo Dennis is a Succubus and the protagonist of Lost Girl. Bo is portrayed by Anna Silk. Episode opening credits monologue by Bo: "Life is hard when you don’t know who you are. It’s harder when you don’t know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years. Searching while hiding. Only to find that I belong to a world hidden from humans. I won’t hide anymore. I will live the life I choose." Biography Bo (which is an abbreviation of Body Odor) is a buysexual Succubus who was raised by human parents that adopted her as a baby. During her first sexual experience, she killed her high school boyfriend by draining him of his life energy. Not knowing what she had done and why it had happened, Bo ran away from home, living a life without friends or family, and moving from place to place and changing identities each time she killed again. It was not until she was discovered by the Fae, and helped by the Light Fae's human doctor, that she finally learned what she was and how to control her chi-draining powers. Early Life Not much is known about Bo's early life except that she was given up for adoption as an infant by her biological mother, Aife. Her mother was unable to cope with the fact that she was born a hermaphrodite - meaning that she had both a penis and a vagina. She lived with her adopted family, in Grimley, believing she was human, under the name Beth Dennis. Her deeply religious adoptive parents often took her to church and taught her that sex was evil. Despite her upbringing, she was unable to control her urges and at the age of 18 she unintentionally killed her first lover, Kyle Williams, during sex. Scared and confused, she approached her parents for help who then revealed that she was adopted. They informed Bo that they knew nothing of her origins and the only trace of her past was a baby photo of her with the name 'Bo' written on the back. Angry, she ran away from home, forging different I.D.s in order to escape detection fearing she was being sought for Kyle's murder. Finding Out She Is Fae In the show's first episode Bo is seen working as a bartender at a hotel bar. This is where she first meets Kenzi, who is there pick-pocketing the clients. A very aggressive male patron targets Kenzi and slips a date-rape drug into her drink. Bo feeds from him, which kills him, in order to save Kenzi. When the body is later discovered by the police, both Dyson and Hale surmise that the man was killed by a Fae and investigate further. When they realize Bo is in fact the assailant, they turn her over to the Fae Elders. Bo is examined by Lauren, the Light Fae's doctor, who is able to deduce that Bo is a Succubus. Bo is confused but happy to find out that she is not abnormal and that there are others like her. Lauren informs Bo that she can learn to control her powers with help and will no longer have to kill in order to feed, which greatly relieves Bo. Bo is forced by the Fae to prove herself in a 'trial by combat', after which she is must join either the Light or Dark Fae. Bo refuses to join either side, proclaiming that she "chooses humans" after Kenzi risked her own life to find out what had happened to Bo. Although the two Fae leaders, The Ash and The Morrigan, were uncertain about Bo's decision to remain neutral, Trick convinced them to accept it in order to find out who had been responsible for concealing her existence all those years. With Kenzi's help, Bo established herself as a private investigator for the Fae, her neutral status allowing her to contact both sides for information, even if she is not protected against attacks by either side. Personality Bo is fiercely independent; she chooses not to subjugate herself to either the Light or Dark Fae and frequently disregards the ways of the Fae in order to do things her own way. Despite being independent, she has shown great loyalty to her friends, frequently risking her life to help them. Having suffered verbal and religious abuse from her adoptive parents as a teenager, Bo had a great deal of resentment and guilt toward her parents and also sex. Before making peace with her adoptive mother, she confessed that her mother's cruel words about Bo being monster often echoed inside her head. Bo does not regard humans as inferior beings, as most other Fae do, and instead insists on living among them while still keeping her true nature hidden. Due to her nature as a Succubus, she is an extremely sexual being, not only needing sex to feed and survive but also to heal. Since discovering her Fae nature and learning how to control her chi-draining power, Bo has been able to enjoy sex freely. Despite being a succubus, Bo expresses desires for monogomy, or at least just one penis in any one orifice at any one time. She finds she has deep romantic feelings for Dyson hoovers and Lauren, and goes on to explore relationships with each of them at different times. Powers and abilities Several times through the first season she was referred to as being untrained, but displays exceptional skills, which are intuitive and become stronger as the season progresses and she learns more about herself. She has displayed these powers: * Suctioning the life force (the "chi") from someone during a kiss. (Her eyes turn a luminous blue when this occurs.) * Accelerated healing by "feeding" through kissing or absorbing the energy created from having sex. * Replenishing a person's chi – control of this power was limited at first, but since The Dawning she can bring people back from death who were not killed by a succubus. * Controlling a person by temporarily enthralling them with her touch – this ability only works if the person would be receptive to Bo's sexual advances (she had no effect on a Gay male security guard in Food for Thought). * Seeing the level of lust a person feels by looking at their breasts. * Showing intuitive proficiency with various weapons. * the ability to insert her entire hand into her rectum. She can actually reach right up and operate her own jaw as if she were a glove puppet. * Stronger and faster than average human. This increases and decreases based on the last time she fed and what she recently fed on. Feeding on humans satiates and keeps her 'engine' running, but she has been shown to become more powerful after feeding on Fae. * Draining several reanimated beings at once. This happened in Death Didn't Become Him when Lauren's life was threatened by the Lich, revealing a Dark Bo persona for the first time when fear and anger ignited her passion. Her entire body glowed and her voice changed, becoming very deep and resounding. While in this state she hinted at another, stronger ability by proclaiming that she could be the most powerful Fae of all: :: "I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me." :After this, she fainted and could not remember what had happened. She also appeared stronger and faster than her already high rate. In Faes Wide Shut, she needed Lauren to stand up to her and coax her back from her Dark Bo persona, and after passing The Dawning, Bo's control of her powers has increased – but how much she can control her Dark Bo side remains to be seen. As the granddaughter of the Blood King: * Enthralling someone with her blood (see Fae-nted Love). In Into the Dark, Trick tells Bo that just like her mother, Aife, her blood has "the power to enslave others, to bind them to your will.” As well as her succubus powers, her unaligned status gives her some advantages in Fae society: * She can freely associate with both Light Fae and Dark Fae (such as entering the territory of either clan without provoking conflict). * Can use her powers on occasions where both the Light and Dark cannot due to adherence to ancient laws. However, her neutral, non-clan affiliation leaves her more vulnerable to being eliminated by assassins if she makes enemies within either clan. Relationships *Kenzi is Bo's best friend and sidekick. They live together in an abandoned old house which used to be a a "dope den." They are partners in a private investigating business. Their relationship could best be described as a very close sisterly bond. *Dyson Bo's relationship with Dyson is both intense and complicated. Because Dyson is Fae, Bo is able to feed off him without causing much harm. They initially had an arrangement in which Dyson let Bo chi-feed from him and heal from the sexual energy created between them. This caused them to develop feelings for each other and they fell in love. In the finale episode of Season One, Dyson offered his wolf to the Nornnomnomnomnom so that Bo could have his strength when she battled Aife, but the Norn tricked him and took his love for Bo and his ability to love anyone else. Bo broke up with Dyson when she discovered that he had lied to her about knowing who her birth mother was and that he had been Trick's secret agent assigned to keep her under watch. In Into the Dark, Kenzi forced the Norn to give her Dyson's love essence and his love for Bo was restored, but he did not tell Bo. During Season Two and Season Three the two are exclusively friends; however, during Bo's Dawning inside The Temple, Dyson finally confessed to Bo that he loved her, but would not interfere with her relationship with Lauren, and would wait for her. The Bo/Dyson romantic relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Dyson. *Lauren is a human doctor and scientist, and the property of The Ash (leader of the Light Fae). In the first episode of the series, Lauren examined Bo and was able to determine that she was a succubus, and offered to help Bo learn how to control her chi and sexual energy drawing so that she could feed or heal without hurting or killing anyone. The two became friends, with an obvious sexual and romantic attraction between them; however, Bo did not act on her attraction for fear that she would hurt Lauren. Bo finally gave in when Lauren seduced her in Vexed, after the Ash commanded Lauren to find a way to distract "the succubus" so that Bo could be delayed from finding out about Vex and prevent her from confronting him. If Bo were to injure or kill Vex it would have created a volatile problem between the Light and Dark Fae, and provided The Morrígan with a reason to execute Bo. After Lauren admitted to Bo that she had been ordered by The Ash to distract her, Bo felt betrayed and relations between them became tense; and although Lauren tried several times to explain her reasons to Bo, she would not listen. After the suicide attack in Blood Lines that killed many Light Fae elders and critically injured The Ash, Lauren helped Bo recover the Koushang which would help her when she confronted Aife. Bo promised to make amends with Lauren after the fight and they shared a kiss before Bo left. Their friendship was restored in Season 2, but experienced many obstacles after the new Ash, Lachlan, restricted most of the personal freedom Lauren had been allowed by the previous Ash. In BrotherFae of the Wolves, Lauren sought sanctuary in Bo's home and their romantic relationship was rekindled in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away. Bo then discovered that Lauren had a girlfriend, Nadia, that had been lying in a comatose state for five years and for which finding a cure was the reason Lauren had pledged herself as a servant to The Ash. Lauren found out from Lachlan that Nadia had been cursed into a coma by a Dark Shaman. Bo and Lauren maintained a close relationship until Bo released Nadia from the curse and they shifted into being "very good friends". After Bo was forced to kill Nadia when she threatened Lauren's life, the romantic relationship that had existed between them was gradually reinvigorated. In Season Three, Bo asked Lauren to be with her in a real relationship together, and Bo initially tried to be sexually monogamous, but it caused problems for her succubus feeding needs. Lauren understood Bo's nature and told her she could feed from others, except for Dyson (because he was her ex-lover). However, after Tamsin tells Lauren in Delinquents that she and Bo had kissed without it having involved feeding (unaware that the kiss was the result of Trick and Stella touching the Dawning Machine at the same time they first kissed in Fae-ge Against The Machine), Lauren felt hurt and discouraged, and not able to give Bo what she needed. Afterwards, Lauren then told Bo that she wanted a "break" from the relationship to sort things out. Bo eventually became concerned that their separation might not be temporary. The Bo/Lauren romantic relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Lauren or Doccubus. *Trick is one of Bo's most trusted friends and mentor in regards to the Fae world. In Into the Dark, it is revealed that he is Bo's maternal grandfather and Aife's father. *Aife is Bo's birth mother whom Bo met in Season One. At first Aife posed as Saskia, a Dark Fae who wanted to educate Bo on how to be a succubus. When Bo discovered that Aife was her mother, she was willing to speak to her and learn about her, even after she kidnapped Bo. After Bo realized that Aife was evil, the two fought hand-to-hand. Bo won the fight after Trick used his blood powers to revive Aife's maternal bond, stopping her from hurting and killing Bo; at the same time that Dyson also asked the Norn to transfer his strength to Bo. Aife let herself fall from a high distance and was then seen being carried away unconscious by an unidentified man. As of the beginning of Season Two, Aife's whereabouts are unknown. As of Season 3, she is shown being held prisoner by Dr. Isaac Taft, along with Dyson. *Ryan Lambert is a Dark Fae Loki with whom Bo had an on-going sexual relationship in season two. Ryan and Bo's relationship thrived on the fact that neither of them was interested in an emotional, commited relationship. Bo also used him to heal, just as she had used Dyson. After Kenzi discovered that Ryan was Dark Fae, Kenzi told Bo to end the relationship. Bo lied to Kenzi and continued the relationship behind her back. However, she finally ended it after nearly marrying him- the result of her accidentally enthralling him coinciding with her fae-induced amnesia. *Bo's birth father (suspected of being "The Wanderer" from Season 3) has been known only as a very powerful and evil "Dark King" that held Aife prisoner for centuries, during which time she gave birth to Bo in his prison. Bo has referred to him as a "monster" and has feared that she, too, could be a monster because of him. It has been suggested by some fans that "The Wanderer" might be "Odin" of Norse mythology. Another theory has been that he may be associated with a Fae version of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Conquest, War, Famine, and Death), as "The Wanderer" tarot card is a herald of change like the "Death" tarot card. The Wanderer tarot card is more commonly known as "The Fool", and The Fool is also widely recognized as the protagonist of a story -- which has led other fans to believe that Bo, herself, is The Wanderer, and that it is her Dark Bo alter ego. Trivia * Bo finds out in Flesh and Blood that she was named after her grandmother Isabeau, Trick's late wife. * Although she is named after her maternal grandmother, Isabeau, her name is spelled with a "Y". * Bo has a birthmark on her left foot above the heel. References Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4